fairestfandomcom-20200213-history
Snow White
Princess Snow White is the title character of the fantasy book series "Fairest" created by Fabian De Sousa and illustrated by drachenmagier. She debuts in the first instalment of the series. Snow White is based on the characters of the same name from the fairy tales "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" and "Snow-White and Rose-Red" by the Brothers Grimm. History Snow White (and her fraternal twin sister Rose Red) were born in a cottage in the Enchanted Forest and were the result of a brief love affair between their father, the Good King (who was disguised as a peasant traveller) and their mother, an unnamed peasant woman. As children, Snow White & Rose Red encountered a talking bear who was really a prince of a faraway kingdom, cursed into his animal form by an evil imp named Rumpelstiltskin. After spending a winter with the Bear Prince, he leaves to guard his treasures from the evil imp who cursed him, and during the summer, Snow White & Rose Red unknowingly encounter the same evil imp while walking through the Enchanted Forest together. encounter the evil imp Rumpelstiltskin, illustration by drachenmagier.]] Rumpelstiltskin, trapped by his beard stuck in a tree, asks the girls for help to escape because he is being hunted by a wild beast and cannot use his magic. The sisters help by cutting his beard, which infuriates him, and the Bear Prince arrives too late to stop them. Now freed, Rumpelstiltskin curses all three of them to be separated and have their memories erased. Snow White is sent to live with her father, the Good King, and her new stepmother, the Evil Queen. The Good King readily accepts her as a princess because the Evil Queen has been unable to fall pregnant with a royal heir, but lies that Snow White's birth mother died to spare her the wrath of the Evil Queen. Snow White has a hard time adjusting to royal life (as revealed in the "Fairest Tales" short story "Snow White & the Glass Coffin"), having nightmares of her erased memories involving Rose Red, the Bear Prince and Rumpelstiltskin, but finds comfort with her loving father and a new friendship with a young Prince Charming. This fuels the Evil Queen's jealousy, who (after the Good King's death) orders a Huntsman to take Snow White into the Enchanted Forest and kill her. The Huntsman instead takes pity on the fair princess and lets her escape, where Snow White eventually finds a safe haven in the home of the Seven Dwarves. , disguised by magic, offering Snow White the poisoned apple, illustration by drachenmagier.]] Protected by the Seven Dwarves' magic, the Evil Queen cannot attack Snow White directly, so instead resorts to trickery and disguises. She tries three more times to kill Snow White, first with an enchanted lace, second with a poisoned comb, and third with an enchanted poisoned apple. The Seven Dwarves save Snow White the first two times (by cutting off the lace and removing the comb from her hair), but the third time they cannot figure out what happened, so instead they build her a Glass Coffin and place it in the Enchanted Forest. Having heard what happened to Snow White, a now adult Prince Charming arrives and gives her true love's kiss, which breaks the curse of the apple and Snow White awakens, and they ride off together to the sunset. Fairest (Book One) and the Seven Dwarves, illustration by drachenmagier.]] Shortly after, Snow White and Prince Charming get married, but the ceremony is crashed by the arrival of the Evil Queen, intending to kill both of them with her black magic. Snow White unexpectedly protects them with her own white magic, and uses it to banish the Evil Queen to the darkest edges of the Enchanted Forest. Terrified by the arrival of this new power, Snow White consults the Magic Mirror, which explains what the "Fairest" is, and also reveals the Evil Queen has not yet given up, and plans to defeat Snow White with the help of several other villains from other fairy tales. With the Magic Mirror as her guide, Snow White (accompanied by Prince Charming) searches for Red Riding Hood (an adult monster-hunter armed with a red-handled sword and enchanted red cloak), Hansel & Gretel (a brother and sister duo of adult witch-hunters), and Jack (an adult giant-hunter armed with magical weapons). Once gathered, the Magic Mirror tells Snow White that the Evil Queen and her villainous allies have grown a new giant beanstalk to travel to the land above the clouds, and the team of fairy tale heroes follow. A massive battle ensues between the heroes and villains led by Snow White and the Evil Queen, but Snow White is defeated when the Evil Queen reveals a mysterious Crystal Ball that absorbs all of Snow White's Fairest magic, leaving her weakened and powerless. Snow White is rescued by Red Riding Hood, who reveals she has her own red-version of the Fairest magic that the Evil Queen also absorbs with the Crystal Ball. The Evil Queen is defeated when the Crystal Ball also absorbs her black Fairest magic (which caused her death, much to the horror of Snow White), and Rumpelstiltskin reveals that he has been manipulating everyone for decades to finally get his hands on all three versions (white, red and black) of the Fairest magic to make him invincible. Rumpelstiltskin returns Snow White her childhood memories, and she realizes Red Riding Hood is also her fraternal twin sister Rose Red. A mistake leads to Rumpelstiltskin losing the Crystal Ball and it shattering, returning Snow White and Red Riding Hood their Fairest powers. With all the other fairy tale villains defeated, Rumpelstiltskin is cornered and Snow White uses her white Fairest magic to strip him of all his powers, and Rumpelstiltskin is left in Giantland while the heroes travel back down the giant beanstalk and cut it down, trapping him there. The fairy tale heroes separate, leaving Snow White and Red Riding Hood in the Charming Kingdom with Prince Charming, and they ask the Magic Mirror to tell them their fairy tale. Fairest II: East of the Sun & West of the Moon Snow White appears briefly at the beginning and end of this book, alongside Prince Charming. She is at first upset at discovering Red Riding Hood wants to leave and rescue the Bear Prince so shortly after the sisters were reunited, but ultimately gives Rose Red her blessing. At the end of the book, Snow White is waiting at the window for Red Riding Hood's return and meets her at the front doors of the Charming Kingdom, and for the first time in years, Snow White, Rose Red and the Bear Prince are reunited. Appearance Snow White is described as having skin as White as Snow, lips as Red as Blood, and hair as Black as Ebony, and appears to exclusively wear long gowns and dresses in pale blue and white. Personality Snow White is described as the most gentle, loving and compassionate person in the world, able to enchant anyone who meets her. These qualities make the majority of people befriend, support and love her, but in rare cases (such as the Evil Queen) these qualities instead cause jealously and insecurity, which resulted in pure hatred. At first very dependent on all the male figures in her life (Snow White's father who doted on her, the Huntsman who spared her, the Seven Dwarves who protected her, and the Prince Charming who rescued her), over the course of the series, Snow White matures into a much more independent and self-assured woman and princess. Powers Snow White inherited and shared the power of the Fairest alongside her fraternal twin sister, Rose Red, but is most often described as the most powerful Fairest to ever exist, resulting in her wielding the "white" portion of the Fairest (White as Snow). These powers allow her to heal, create flashes of white light to blind enemies, and form blasts of white energy to combat her stepmother's "black" portion of the Fairest (Black as Ebony). It is unknown whether or not Snow White can teleport or change her appearance like her stepmother, although it is unlikely she can create fatal enchanted items like the poisoned apple. Trivia * Snow White is a combination of two fairy tale characters: the famous character from "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs", and the lesser famous character from "Snow-White and Rose-Red". * Snow White's appearance is described as having skin as White as Snow, lips as Red as Blood, and hair as Black as Ebony, but the character of the same name from "Snow-White and Rose-Red" actually has fair (blonde) hair. * Snow White's long pale blue dress was drawn to resemble frost and ice.